


Летающие ложки

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Юри просит Юру встретиться в выходной. Он хочет сказать ему кое-что важное.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 8





	Летающие ложки

**Author's Note:**

> Давайте проясним. У меня нет четких хэдканонов на Юри, поэтому от фанфика к фанфику он получается разным. В этом фанфике он написался мямлей с элементами решительности, так что если кого-то сквикает — не читайте.

Юри поправляет сползшие на кончик носа очки и что-то бормочет.

— Не мямли! — выплевывает Юра ему в лицо и отправляет в рот ложку мороженого, политого карамелью. От холодного мигом сводит зубы, и он морщится от боли, а еще из-за того, что Кацуки опять несет что-то нечленораздельное. — Ты мне связно скажешь, какого хуя вытащил меня в воскресенье на улицу? Я планировал валяться перед сериалом примерно десять часов.

Юри приподнимает бровь.

— Десять часов? 

— Может, одиннадцать. Пока не захотел бы спать. 

— А что, смотришь что-то интересное?

— Пересматриваю «Друзей». Но это вообще-то не твое собачье дело.

— Да, прости. Я просто…

— Да скажи уже, что тебе от меня нужно!

— Сейчас скажу. Сейчас — точно. Юрио, я… 

— Не называй меня так!

— Прости. Юра, я решил расстаться с Виктором.

Сперва до Юры не доходят сказанные Кацуки слова. Он отправляет в рот еще ложку мороженого, а потом резко бросает ее на стол.

— Ты что?! У вас же любовь, блять!

— Я не уверен, что Виктор меня любит. Но это и не важно, потому что я люблю другого. 

Юра встает, чтобы попросить на кассе чистую ложку, а заодно переварить полученную информацию. 

— Мне не интересно, как ты собираешься сказать об этом Вите, это твои проблемы… 

— Как-то скажу.

— Промямлишь, ага.

— Может быть. — Юри улыбается и облизывает свою ложку. Он ест огромную порцию мороженого «Три шоколада», и Юра гадает, сколько часов на тренажере он будет заниматься после такой сладкой бомбы.

— Так что, кто этот несчастный, в которого ты втюрился?

— Я рад, что ты спросил. — Однако его лицо совсем не выражает радость, скорее — удрученность.

— Неужели?

— Я покажу тебе его фото. 

Юра без интереса смотрит на Кацудонов телефон.

— Ты фронталку включил.

— И я не ошибся.

— Ты… что… ты… — У Юры не хватает слов. Он снова несдержанно бросает на стол ложку. 

— Ты мне нравишься, — едва слышно (ему ведь это не послышалось?) говорит Кацуки.

— Блядский Кацудон! — срывается с языка у Юры, а потом он уходит в туалет. Ему надо прийти в себя. Ему надо все осознать. 

В туалете он какое-то время сидит на крышке унитаза, переваривая полученную информацию. Потом в единственную в мужской уборной дверцу начинают настойчиво стучать, и ему приходится выйти. Он моет руки и умывается холодной водой, как будто это может помочь в сложившейся ситуации, вытирается бумажными полотенцами и возвращается в зал.

Первое, что он видит, — Юри нет. Он не пошел в туалет, Юра видел заходящего в кабинку молодого мужчину, и он не стоит возле кассы. Его вообще, нахуй, нет в кафе. Юра выдергивает телефон из кармана и орет капсом Юри в чате: «ВЕРНИСЬ, БЛЯДСКАЯ ТЫ КОТЛЕТА, ИЛИ Я ПОКРОМСАЮ ТЕБЯ НА БОРЩ». Потом он берет еще одну ложку и начинает методично поглощать мороженое. Проходит несколько минут — и Юри возвращается. 

— Свалить хотел?

— Хотел.

— А вернулся чего?

— Не захотел быть покромсанным на борщ. — Кацуки чуть улыбается.

— Разумно.

Юра съедает еще ложку мороженого.

— Зачем ты попросил меня вернуться? — спрашивает Юри, снова так тихо, что Юре хочется ему за это врезать.

— Хотел кое-что сделать, — говорит Юра уклончиво.

— И что же?

— Можно… попросить тебя зайти со мной в туалет?

— У тебя какие-то проблемы? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Юри. Как наседка, ей-богу.

— Да, есть одна.

— Оу. Ладно.

Они идут в туалет. И там Юра целует его. Целует прямо в губы, начиная горячечно их сминать своими губами. 

В туалет заходит уборщица в форменной одежде и с любопытством на них пялится. Юра надеется, что она не спик инглиш. 

— Я… нравлюсь тебе? — опять мямлит Юри, на что Юра отвечает:

— Я ненавижу тебя.

— Но ты поцеловал меня.

— И сделаю это еще раз, блядский ты Кацудон.

И он правда целует. Снова — горячечно, спешно, не в силах расслабиться и как следует насладиться поцелуем. Он целуется в первый раз, ну, во второй, и еще не знает, как правильно это делать. Но Юри дает ему то, что он хочет, позволяет себя целовать, и от этого срывает крышу. 

Юра не знает, к чему приведут их отношения. Почему-то ему кажется, что ничего путного из этого не выйдет. Но, может, он ошибается?

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9147451) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
